Einsamkeit
by EndangeredAccord
Summary: One-shot about Germany and his problems with being alone. Germany x Italy fluffiness.


Italy yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "I guess I should get going then," he said, a small smile on his lips.

_'Please stay longer.' _"Alright," Germany replied, removing himself from his seat.

"Ve~, the pasta was great, though! Thank you!" Germany patted the Italian on the top of the head affectionately, grabbing the small man's coat in the process.

"You're welcome. Although, you are the one who made it." _'If I told you to stay, would you?'_

Italy laughed loudly, making his way to the door. "Yes, but Germany provided me with the ingredients!"

Germany's lips curved into a smile, but it never reached his eyes. "Yes, yes." _'Please, don't go.'_ The German followed his friend to the door.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess!"

"Of course, Italy," he assured the male. _'Don't make me wait that long.'_

Italy giggled quietly and set a soft kiss on Germany's cheek, causing the blonde's ears to turn a pink colour. "Bye, bye, Germany!" He called, waving as he stumbled out into the chilly air.

"No," Germany whispered, but the Italian had already disappeared. He shut the door and started to walk away when he noticed that he was still holding his friend's coat. Germany sighed and sat on the floor, covering his face with the cloth. It smelled like his little Italian friend; such a warm scent. He buried his face further into the jacket, his tears seeping into it. He'd been holding them in for far too long. It wasn't always like this when his friend left. Actually, if someone was home, he would act as if he was glad Italy was gone. But that was just a mask. To everyone, he was the stoic, military-minded country that many people were afraid of. Inside, he was a lonely child who wanted desperately for a hand to hold, preferably an _Italian_ hand.

He thought he should be used to the loneliness by now, but sometimes it was much too overwhelming. And there was no one he could tell.

"Don't go," he whimpered, shutting his eyes tighter as the tears flowed freely. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Then why didn't you just say so?" He heard a soft voice respond somewhere in front of him. Germany quickly tore the jacket from his head and found himself face-to-face with that beautiful Italian.

"I-Italy!" He shouted, standing up quickly. His face was on fire and the embarrassment he felt made him want to crawl under a rock and die. "What are you doing here? You should knock before entering a person's house!"

Italy giggled softly; such a majestic sound. "There's the Germany I know and love." He smiled up at the blond, eyes full of compassion. "I left my jacket here, so I came to get it. The door was unlocked, and I thought maybe something had happened to you since you always remember to lock the door, ve~! I didn't expect you to be crying. Germany, don't keep in your feelings, okay?" Italy hugged him tightly, throwing the taller man off guard. "It makes me sad thinking that I left you here to cry." Italy pulled away and stood on his tiptoes, kissing his friend on the lips, which the German was far too eager to return.

**Author Comments: Sorry for the sudden random, depressing, fluff-filled one-shot. It was just a bit of creative writing that I had to get out. I've been feeling really down lately, and I came up with this story after a conversation I had with my Italian Princess last night. I apologize if Germany is a little OOC. I am sure he feels like this sometimes, though. I know I do. And I can see Germany having a hard time expressing his feelings, especially when he doesn't want to burden other people. But when you suppress your feelings, and someone catches on, you kind of are burdening them, you know? I've had to learn that the hard way many times. And it doesn't help when the person you're keeping them from can see right through you! xD I'm sure this plot has been done as well, but I don't recall ever reading any x3 so, hopefully I haven't stolen any ideas xD well, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
